


Singularity

by bluehawthorn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bilbo POV, Durin Family Angst, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Goldsickness, It All Ends In Cuddles, M/M, Oral Sex, Rivendell, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Slash, Thilbo, Voice Kink, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehawthorn/pseuds/bluehawthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing Thorin overhear Gandalf and Lord Elrond speak of the madness in his bloodline, Bilbo visits his room to check on his wellbeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singularity

**Author's Note:**

> I have never counted myself as a Bagginshield girl, but I read a few fics that changed my mind. I got on board the ship.
> 
> Plus, I wanted to write more Bilbo and more Rivendell - and both made me keep thinking back to the extended edition scene this is based on.

Bilbo stood outside the heavy wooden door to Thorin's room, which was elaborately carved in the flowing, graceful style of Rivendell. He was nervously shifting from one foot to the other, putting his hand up to knock and then snatching it away again, clenching and unclenching his fist. 

Over and over he would summon his courage through sheer force of will and then it would abandon him, skittering away at the last moment. You have faced orcs and wargs and the Sackville-Bagginses, he thought to himself. This is but one singular dwarf.

One singular, beautiful, powerful and majestic dwarf that had somehow begun to put a kind of claim on his heart. Which was straining against his ribcage right now, thudding painfully in his chest.

_Do not think such thoughts Bilbo, you fool. You know he cannot possibly feel the same. You are merely checking in on him. As a friend must do. Or at least someone who wishes to be a friend._

He shook his head briskly from side to side and rolled his shoulders. Taking a deep inhalation into his chest he nodded a few times as though pumping up bravery from somewhere down deep in his being, and knocked on the door. 

And a few seconds later turned away to shuffle-run briskly away down the dim corridor, muttering, "Well then, must not be there then. All for the best I suppose..."

He did not get very far however, when he heard the door open behind him. Turning quickly to gaze behind him, Bilbo nearly stumbled. There was a broad, dark figure framed in the light from the doorway, peering down the hall at him. A deep rumbling voice called out, sounding wary. "Master Baggins? Is that you?"

Bilbo froze where he stood, his mouth working as he scrabbled for something to say. But then he rallied himself, a cheerful if somewhat strained grin pasted on his face. "Thorin, so you _are_ in. I came to see if you were well."

Although he couldn't see Thorin's face, he could hear the scowl on his face as he asked, "Why, Master Burglar, would I not be well?"

Bilbo lost his composure again and began to stammer, shifting in place from one foot to the other nervously. "I...after what we overheard...Lord Elrond and Gandalf...I was worried for you. I wanted...I wanted to see how you were. To..." And he deflated, his voice going quiet, "check in on you."

Thorin continued to stare at him from the door for a long moment. Then he straightened and said brusquely, "Very well then. Come in if you wish," before leaving the doorframe empty.

Bilbo returned to being frozen again, warring with a distinct desire to flee. It seemed a small bit more awkward to explain fleeing however and he had caused more than enough awkwardness for one night. Taking a deep breath, he dragged one foot reluctantly after another until he found himself at the door of Thorin's chambers.

Thorin was standing in the corner at a small table, his back to the door. Without turning around he asked in his signature straight-to-the-pointedness, "Wine?"

Bilbo paused and then shook his head, thinking that he should likely stay as clear-headed as possible in Thorin's presence. Then, realizing Thorin could not see him, spoke aloud, "Ahem, no. No, thank you."

"Suit yourself," was Thorin's gruff reply, causing Bilbo to shuffle anxiously again. He looked longingly back at the door, which he had closed behind himself only moments ago.

But then Thorin was turning and piercing him with those intense blue-green eyes, and Bilbo found himself growing very still, entranced. The spell failed to break even after the dwarf looked away, crossing to the bed that dominated the spacious room with its ornate wooden four post frame and sitting on its edge. 

Actually perhaps it grew even stronger, as he couldn't help but imagine Thorin in that bed, and then Thorin and himself in that bed, and... Bilbo shook his head a little to waken himself from such dangerous thoughts before Thorin could see them on his face.

Fortunately Thorin did not seem to notice anything amiss in Bilbo's behaviour. He took a long drink from the goblet he carried and then slumped forward, his wide shoulders falling as he stared at the floor. 

The silence stretched a little too far and so Bilbo took a step toward him, tilting his head to see Thorin's face better. "Thorin? Are you alright?" He stepped back again, unsure of what to do, all his nervous habits surging up inside him. 

Thorin sighed and scrubbed his free hand over his face. "What you heard is not untrue." 

Bilbo willed himself calm and waited for more as Thorin took a long in-breath, still staring at the floor. Finally he continued. "Before the dragon came, my grandfather had come into the hold of a terrible compulsion. Gold sickness."

Bilbo was nearly overwhelmed with shock that Thorin would share this with him. It was why he had come and what he had hoped for, yet really he had simply expected to be turned away. What they had overheard must have effected Thorin more than he thought.

"But..." Bilbo started, hesitating when Thorin's gaze rose to his face, his solemn look prompting an almost overwhelming desire to touch the Dwarven prince. He held himself back and instead said emphatically,"But you are not your grandfather."

"No. I am not." Thorin replied, his voice tight with emotion. He stood, pacing slowly back and forth across the room. He was a dense mass of emotion, his presence filling the entire space. Bilbo could hardly breathe, his whole attention focused on the movement of Thorin's body, the hum of his energy.

And then suddenly Thorin's stride broke and he rounded on Bilbo, making him jump. Thorin's eyes carried a touch of wildness, of desperation. "But that does not mean I do not carry the same weaknesses. Seeds of the same failures waiting to be sown. The same greed."

Bilbo began to protest, but the look on Thorin's face stopped him and so he choked back the words.

"The same greed for beautiful golden things," Thorin said more slowly now, a touch of sadness shot through with something darker lacing his words. Thorin reached out to gently graze his fingers over a lock of Bilbos hair. He was staring at him with such a tempest of feeling that Bilbo found himself truly unable to take a breath now.

And then Thorin was leaning forward and his lips were pressing against Bilbo's and he tasted of mulled wine and mountain snows and old despair.

After another moment of shock, this one even deeper than the first, Bilbo pressed into the kiss with every fiber of his being. Every cell in his body drank in this thing it had wanted so treacherously and insistently nearly every moment since the quest began. 

His eyes closed blissfully, but then snapped open again suddenly in distress as Thorin pulled away quickly. The dwarf looked guilty and cornered."You must excuse me, Master Baggins. Sometimes I yearn for" - and at this a little of the earlier longing Bilbo had seen in him showed again - "a small measure of comfort."

Thorin's eyes traced along Bilbo's face and down over his neck and chest, the weight of his gaze as heavy as a touch before he caught control and his face came to be closed again. 

Bilbo reeled. Did Thorin desire him too? Or was he just reaching for the nearest way to lessen his grief and worry? Did he care either way? 

For once disregarding the shoulds and sensibles, Bilbo made up his mind. His new-found courage swelling inside him, he looked back at Thorin and muttered, "Then take it."

Thorin searched his face and spoke very slowly. "What did you say, Bilbo?"

Thorin never called him by his first name and hearing it resonate in that low musical voice sent a burst of arousal through him as powerful as Gandalf the Grey's midsummer's eve fireworks. So powerful that it obliterated the last of his self-consciousness. He spoke louder this time, gazing boldy at Thorin, whose breath was shallow and bated. 

"Then take it. Comfort. Take it..." He cleared his throat. "...from me. In me." By the last few words his voice had grown husky and nearly unrecognizable to himself. 

This was dangerous territory to be treading. A reckless, Tookish thing to do. And he did not care in the slightest. He _wanted_ , in a way he never had before.

"Are you sure?"

He was. And so he said it. "Yes Thorin. I am more sure than of anything I've ever been sure of in my life." 

There was a moment of complete stillness and then Thorin stepped forward and loomed over him. His eyes bore into Bilbo's for the space of one breath then two, and then Thorin's hands came up and gripped his shoulders. His dark hair, freshly cleaned, surrounded Bilbo in a fragrant curtain as he leant down and crushed Bilbo's lips with his own, more purposefully this time. 

_A warrior's kiss,_ he thought to himself before the feel of Thorin's tongue sweeping against his own stole all thought from his mind. Thorin's taking of his mouth was so passionate that Bilbo felt himself collapse forward into the dwarf as though he could no longer hold himself up. He was overcome, spellbound, swooning in a way he had thought himself well past at this age. 

Thorin's hands ran down to Bilbo's biceps and then traced down across his back, pulling him up into a crushing embrace. His feet were slightly off the ground now but Thorin held him aloft effortlessly. His mouth was on Bilbo's neck, his jaw. 

When it found Bilbo's ear the pleasure of it made him emit a rather undignified squeak and Thorin pulled away and placed Bilbo back on the ground, alarm on his face. "Did I hurt you?"

Embarrassed, Bilbo flushed. "No, I just...It felt so good..."

"Ah," Thorin said, smiling widely but also standing back to give him space. "Unless you wish me to stop I would very much like to continue making you feel good, Master Baggins." 

Bilbo had never seen Thorin really smile before. It stunned him and made his cock grow the rest of the way to hardness. He had to gather his senses again to say "Please don't stop."

"Aye," Thorin replied, his head tipping once more to nuzzle and bite at Bilbo's ear until he couldn't help but moan and melt further into Thorin's arms.

"What do you wish me to do to you, Bilbo?" Thorin growled against his neck, his breath hot and wet against Bilbo's skin.

"Everything," Bilbo panted. "But first, I want to do something for you."

At this, he dropped to his knees in front of Thorin. It was an act of worship he had felt compelled to enact every time Thorin was near him since soon after leaving Bag End. It was an immense relief to finally be able to surrender to the urge rather than to fight it.

Thorin towered above him, his breath coming in short hard exhalations. The excitement he felt made Bilbo so warm he reached up and unbuttoned the top few holes of his tunic. Thorin eyed him hungrily as he did so. 

He then reached up to the laces of Thorin's trews, his hands fumbling until Thorin's huge palms engulfed them. "Let me."

Thorin quickly unlaced himself and then let his arms fall to his sides. Bilbo took a deep breath and reached into Thorin's trousers.

Thorin's cock was already hard and pulsing. He pulled it out, and it was so thick he could only just barely wrap his hand around it.

"Do you like what you see, Master Baggins?" Thorin rasped, his voice cracked through with desire.

"Oh yes. Very much so", was Bilbo's stilted reply as he reached up and laved his tongue over the tip of it. He savoured the salty taste and smooth feel of it against his tongue. The swollen head of it bobbed as he pulled away, the length of it veined and dark. It was beautiful.

Thorin inhaled sharply. Spurred on, Bilbo reached forward and took the whole head in his mouth, and then more, inch by inch until he was close to gagging. Thorin grunted and Bilbo reached up to take his testicles into his hand, rolling them gently in his palm as he began to suck Thorin's cock in earnest. 

He used everything he had to please Thorin - his tongue, his teeth, his lips, the roof of his mouth, the soft inside of his cheeks, the flex of his jaw. He abandoned himself completely to the task at hand, making soft sounds of delight in the back of his throat.

Eventually he could feel that Thorin was losing himself too, moaning and thrusting into his mouth. The last of Thorin's self-control melted away and he pulled out of Bilbo's mouth and began to stroke himself to his finish, jerking hard at his cock only inches from Bilbo's face.

Thorin's hand was tangled in his hair, holding him in place. _Yes, oh sweet mercy, yes,_ was all he could think as Thorin pumped his cock one more time and then again before the thick seed of his climax spurted from it and Bilbo opened his mouth wide and stretched out his tongue to catch it. 

It gushed into his mouth and Thorin roared his pleasure, grasping Bilbo's head in one hand and wringing out his cock with his other. He pulled Bilbo's head forward and inserted his cock into his mouth again. Bilbo eagerly lapped up every drop of the dwarf's spend, wrapping his lips around the pulsating head of his cock and gently milking out the last of his orgasm.

"Bilbo." Thorin's voice was broken and rough. "Thank you. I am sorry I got carried away."

Bilbo smiled up at him, still on his knees. "Don't be. It is said that hobbits are a gentle folk everywhere but in the bedroom."

Bilbo looked up at Thorin, whose eyes were crinkled and shining with relief and a lightness he had never seen there before. It made Bilbo feel even more self-satisfied. 

"Good. Because although that was...remarkable...I am nowhere near done with you," Thorin said seductively, pulling Bilbo to his feet.

Bilbo's heart and cock leapt at the promise in Thorin's voice and he whispered "I am glad to hear it," as Thorin nuzzled at his throat again before plundering his mouth with a toe-curling kiss.

Thorin pulled back first. "On the bed," he ordered. 

Obeying immediately, Bilbo clambered up and rested against the pillows breathing heavily in anticipation. 

"Take off your clothes."

Bilbo quickly wrestled himself out of his garments. Thorin stood at the end of the bed, gazing down at him with a look of wonder and raw feeling that made Bilbo glow with a sort of warm pride.

And then Thorin undressed himself, slowly revealing a body rippling with contained power and criss-crossed with scars. Bilbo stared unabashedly, unable to help himself. Thorin was breathtaking. There was an animal grace to all that muscle that made Bilbo's blood rush in his ears with desire.

Thorin climbed onto the bed, crawling up until he hovered over top of Bilbo. He seemed almost tentative, and Bilbo looked at him quizzically.

"You are so small. I fear I will crush you."

Bilbo chuckled. "Trust me. I am far less breakable than I may seem." With that he caught Thorin up in his arms and yanked him down into a long languid kiss. Thorin surrendered and began riding against him, all the while caressing him with the heat of his lips and tongue, the rough gentleness of his hands.

Thorin's touch was a torment of sensation, rushing along his veins like the burning cold of a river surging with snowmelt. His vision blurred into a glaze of colour and light with the pleasure of it and he writhed under Thorin's administrations, his desire building until he could handle no more. He needed fulfillment.

"Fuck me."

Thorin's eyebrows climbed with a look of concern. "I do not think that would be wise." He looked down at Bilbo, obviously assessing their size difference again. "Can you...?"

He trailed off and Bilbo interjected quickly before Thorin had time to make up his mind that not fucking him was the noble thing to do. He was having none of that. "Oh yes. I most certainly can. Not only that. I _want_ to. Very badly, I assure you."

Thorin nodded slowly as though deciding whether to trust Bilbo. He looked skeptical. "Oh no you do not," said Bilbo firmly, his face squinched into a look of scolding. "You are not the leader here, and you do not get to decide what is right for me. The only real question is, do you want to fuck me?"

Thorin now looked both amused and impressed. He bowed his head humbly as though acknowledging Bilbo's assertion and then his gaze rose back to Bilbo's face, growing serious once more. "Of course I want to, Bilbo" - _oh, his name in that voice again, would it never stop thrilling him so utterly_ \- "I want to very much. But I will need something to ease the way."

Bilbo grinned and said, "Actually you won't. My body provides it." And then teasingly, "For such a worldly dwarf you know very little of hobbits."

With that Bilbo turned over and lay on his stomach. Thorin drew in a long breath and Bilbo could feel his eyes sweeping over him appreciatively. Then Thorin drew his hand, calloused and warm, down over the dip of Bilbo's back to cup over the rounded curve of his buttock. Bilbo's eyes fluttered shut as Thorin kneaded his flesh.

Thorin's hand trailed lower and one of his fingers pressed against his entrance. Bilbo sucked in a breath and then cried out as Thorin's finger slipped inside him.

"Mahal," Thorin breathed. "It's true. You are so wet." 

In answer Bilbo pushed back onto his finger and Thorin's breath hissed through his teeth. "You are sure that I can take you in this way?"

"Yes. Please Thorin," Bilbo pleaded, wanting so much more than just a thick finger inside him. At that Thorin plunged a second finger in and pushed deep into Bilbo who groaned into a pillow and arched his back so that his backside tilted upward in what he hoped was an enticing position.

"Very well then," Thorin growled, low and feral.

Thorin climbed astride him, pressing him into the mattress with the weight of his wide body. His face was buried against Bilbo's neck so that when he reached down to align himself with Bilbo's entrance and pushed his cock inside it, Bilbo's entire existence became the noise Thorin made. It was a strangled moan that may have been the most arousing, beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Thorin paused, breathing heavy, as though savouring the moment. And then he was moving inside Bilbo, with short gentle strokes to open him at first and then building up to long slow movements that drove his cock deep into Bilbo's body and nearly out again. 

Each one sent a surge of pleasure through him until he became a wild and wanton creature, bucking into Thorin's every thrust. Despite the obvious evidence of his enjoyment, Thorin whispered "Am I hurting you?" breathlessly into his ear. "No," Bilbo gritted out, "it feels so good. Mmmm...do not stop."

Thorin obeyed. Thorin's teeth were on his neck, his tongue swiping up his ear. Bilbo vocalized almost deliriously as Thorin impaled him again and again on his cock.

He was stretched to his limit but there was no pain. Only a molten vortex of pleasure and lust in him so endless that he thought it would never be satisfied. He was a vast windswept landscape of sensation. 

_More, more, harder, harder._ He could no longer tell if he was saying the words out loud but Thorin seemed to know what he wanted, pounding into him with such focus that Bilbo knew that they were in this place together. 

It built and built in him, a firestorm, a ripping apart of reason for something so much better. 

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Thorin choked out. "Yes. Yes." It was an incantation. "Yes."

Thorin pulled him up onto his hands and knees. He ran his hands over Bilbo's back and then took ahold of his hips, levering him back into every stroke. It went on and on, his ass slipping along the length of Thorin's cock, yielding around him, his flesh pulsing and engorged.

Suddenly Thorin stilled. "Turn over. I want to see you." 

He pulled out of Bilbo and rocked back on his powerful haunches, waiting as Bilbo rolled over onto his back. They stared at each other, both breathing heavily and then Thorin pounced on him and they were kissing feverishly, grinding their bodies against one another. 

Thorin flipped them over so that Bilbo was straddled over top of him. They maintained eye contact as Bilbo reached under himself to grasp Thorin's cock and slowly lowered himself onto it. Thorin's eyes closed, his lips parting and the breath rushing out of them.

He pulled Bilbo forward until he was laying against him. Kissing him slow and deep, Thorin took hold of him and flexed upward, penetrating Bilbo to the hilt. He pulled back and snapped forward again and again in a punishing, perfect rhythm. Bilbo clung to his shoulders, bracing himself with a tight grip of his thighs against the slamming of Thorin's hips. 

Eventually Thorin released him and Bilbo rose until he was riding Thorin, his hands braced against the dwarf's stomach as he glided up and down along the length of his huge cock in a fluid motion. His pelvis swayed, eliciting loud drawn-out moans from them both. Thorin's fingers were pressed hard into the flesh of his thighs and he was grimacing, every muscle taut with pleasure.

Bilbo's own cock was strained nearly to bursting until Thorin reached down and took him in hand. Thorin rubbed him skillfully and only moments later the world was exploding and so was he, spurting whiteness all over the dark hair on Thorin's stomach and chest. His voice was tearing from his lungs as his body tried to put expression to this inexpressible intensity of feeling.

Thorin speared up into him one last time and threw his head back, shouting something in what must have been Khuzdul. Bilbo could feel the hot rush of his ejaculate as it filled him and then overflowed, leaking out around the edges and wetting his thighs.

It went on for what felt like forever but must only have been seconds and then Bilbo hunched over, whimpering and wrung, heaving for breath. Thorin gently supported his weight, panting a bit himself as they both recovered.

After a minute or two passed like this, Thorin smoothed the hair back from his face and fondly cupped the side of his jaw with a large hand. Then he lifted him gently off and tipped him over sideways onto the bed. 

Thorin got up for a moment to wash himself off with a cloth and basin of water that sat near the bed. He returned to the bed and curled his body around Bilbo's, molding himself to fit perfectly around him. 

Thorin cradled him in his arms as though he was a precious thing and that was exactly how it made him feel. Cherished. 

Yet another side of the Dwarven warrior he would not have imagined before witnessing it first hand. And yet it made sense in its way. Although often surly and brusque, Thorin was also passionate and protective and deeply caring when it came to his people. 

_I guess I am one of his people now,_ Bilbo thought, relishing the idea. He was not sure when it had happened - perhaps it had only happened tonight through this act of bonding and claiming - but whatever tension lie between them before seemed gone now. 

Thorin stirred behind him and began to speak. "Bilbo. Mahal. That was... I..." He stopped, obviously at a loss for words and kissed Bilbo tenderly on his temple instead.

Bilbo snuggled closely, burrowing in against Thorin's bulk. He was exhausted and elated, the world hazy and glowing around the edges. He was in _Rivendell._ In the arms of _Thorin Oakenshield._ My, how quickly his life had changed. How wondrous and terrifying and entirely unexpected.

After a few moments of silence, Thorin spoke again, his voice tinged with mirth. "I am discovering that hobbits are quite surprising creatures."

Bilbo chuckled. "We are that. The Tookish ones at least. You bring out that side in me."

"Hmmm. I am very glad for it. Rest, Bilbo. I may wake you again soon if that is alright."

"Yes, yes, that would be a fine thing indeed. Please do." Bilbo's words begin to slur a bit with coming sleep. He cozied up against Thorin's warmth and imagined that somewhere in the distance he could hear elves singing, sweet and soulful and just the slightest bit sad. 

_Like Thorin,_ he thought. He sighed and allowed himself to drift off into the most peaceful sleep he had had since the beginning of the quest, safe in the arms of a most singular dwarf.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from the Hobbit and make no money from this. Comments welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
